


Coran's Squad Movie-FIC - Astral Legacy

by Stestylius



Series: Voltron Coran's Squad [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Gen, Movie fic story, a lot of team bonding, its inbetween the events of olkarion and the end of season 2, zarkon is being curious and obssessive about the chart of stars.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-07-09 00:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stestylius/pseuds/Stestylius
Summary: The Squad of Voltron are trapped on an old planet where the tribe living there are in a truce with Zarkon. Zarkon wants to know more about the universe which  the tribe doesn't want





	1. Part 1

Small steps echoed in the Castle of Lions as the young princess of Altea hurried down the corridor towards the main entrance. Today was the day her father returned with a new potential ally for the future of their planet. She was happy and very excited as she saw the three vessels landing on the bridge of the Castle. In awe, Allura approached the vessels with guards and her mother following behind her. 

Helping out the other troops to gather the objects they had returned with, Alfor stepped out of the spacecraft. As he was greeted by his daughter and wife, he quickly swooped up the young princess in his arms, raising her up and down before catching her once more. 

“I am glad to be home.” The Altean King confessed. “How was your time within my absence, dearest?” he asked his queen. 

“It was quite fine. It seems only a few quintants have passed since you left, my love.” She said with the sweetest smile she could show her husband. 

“A few days? Impossible, I’ve been off for at least 3  _ movements.  _ Nearly a month as they would say back there.” 

“I’m not mistaken, dear. You have been gone for only a few quintants.” Melenor looked worried. Her eyes drifted to the king’s advisor. “Hasn’t he, Coran?” 

“Indeed, your Highness, you are right.” Coran approached the couple and the child. “It seems the time and space from where you were, My Lord, is different from ours.” He raised his fingers to calculate. “I don’t even know if I would be able to calculate if the time there is slower or faster than ours.” 

His eyes squinted in pure thought, before he gave up. A sigh of defeat left his mouth and knelt in front of the Altean family. 

“It is an honor to see you safe and sound to say the least, your Majesty.” Coran concluded. 

“Coran, you don’t ever change.” Alfor joked. “Will you please call in the Paladins? I will show them my discovery along with Isias.” 

“Of course, sir.” Coran bowed. 

“Isias, my friend, will you please join me after everything is unloaded? You have to report to your own emperor after all.” 

The said man rose from the crates and looked at the Altean king. “Yes, my lord. I shall be there in an instant.” 

Isias, a male Galra, from Sendak’s faction had been on many missions with the King. Zarkon had given him the chance of leaving an intrepid life and becoming a great asset for their future. His genius brain and skilled hands were useful in the making of the Lions of Voltron, the savior of the Universe. The legacy of the future. 

  
  


\----

Studying the Demelvian proved to be very useful. Their use of magic was equivalent of the quintessence their allies used to power up their own nations. Their fighting style was close to any type of Aliens fighting style. Everyone had their own ways of defense. Technology-wise, they weren’t advanced much, he had to admit. Lowering his hands from the holographic keyboard, he paused as he looked at his guests sitting at the table. The aquatic paladin looked at the book in his hand, then looked at the king.

“A book?” Blaytz asked Alfor as they sat around the reunion table. “What is it about? I thought technology was everything here, now a book?”

“Did you read the title?” Alfor asked the blue alien. He chuckled at his comrade's childish behavior. “I’ll have you know the past trip I made to a new alliance helped me to study their culture and their way of fighting, thus the creation of the Paladin's code.”

“A code of fighting?” Trigel asked. “Interesting.”

“All of us are especially focused on a certain type of fighting. Zarkon for example, is a very close-ranged fighter, as I am.”

“Despite you being head first,” Zarkon commented with a laugh.

“Hey, that moment of peace was done for that.” Alfor implied with slight drama in his voice but he laughed along.

“Gyrgan, you are good at close-range fire. The Yellow code makes you the pillar of attention. Any combatant would be a good shield and powerful force.” Gyrgan tapped his fist against his chest proudly.

“Blaytz, you are a long-range fighter, especially with your skill and ability to quickly maneuver to destabilize your opponent. The Blue Code will make combatants as you use it to their advantage to deflect projectiles with their own weapons.” Blaytz is quite surprised by the description.

“You mean like last time I did that low kick and pinned the big guy down? Sweet.”

“Trigel, you are the brain of our team. You use your battle prowess of a close and far range. The Green Code is the best for you. You can show your knowledge and take the enemy by surprise.” Alfor described. 

Trigel smiled, her ego boosted. Her family and alien race was made for this code after all.

“Zarkon. You are the head of our team, our leader. You use blunt force as you need it. The Black code is restricted for you only. No one else can use it.”

“Why, my friend?”

“You are the force.” Alfor said.

“What about the Red Code?” Grygan asked.

“The Red code is made for a fighter of experience at very close range. Relying more on their instinct than skill itself.”

Everyone looked impressed at the saying. Zarkon, however, remained silent as he studied the lore of battle. “Alfor. The planet you visited not long ago, is it within the near system?”

“It's outside our perimeter. Why is that, my friend?”

“I've grown curious ever since you went there. What is it like? What creatures do they have? Why are they not located?”

“Those are answers I will tell you another time, my friend. I can't tell you much now. Don't you have a wedding to prepare for our dear Honerva?”

“Alfor… You can’t ignore my question now.” Alfor made a deaf ear on his last protest and walked out with the Galran engineer behind him. Isias made eye contact with his emperor before leaving him in the silence with the other paladins. 

“Why are you so curious now, Zarkon?” Blaytz asked. “You were caught up so much on the quintessence research with your fiancée, now you are interested in what the king wants to do? What’s the big rush?” 

Zarkon simply pushed his thoughts aside and got up to leave. Blaytz had one point. He was so driven in the quintessence research, he didn’t think much of the king’s doing for the trip he did back then. The curiosity would cost him a lot… 

His interest was so much like a drug, he had to stop himself from thinking. 

That was only… 

10,000 years ago.

\----

Lifted in the air by the quintessence magic, Zarkon was close to the ground as he looked up at the druids. He was disappointed in the latest quintessence supplies they had gone through making them unable to power him more. He needed more power, more knowledge. 

“I’m going to my quarters and wish to be alone.” He said in a stern voice. The druids acknowledged his reason and bowed before leaving. The old witch looked simply surprised that her Emperor needed some time alone. It only happened on rare occasions.

Zarkon opened his screen in front of him. Out of the Galran archives, he brought out the Paladin’s code. The book looked torn and old. The Emperor opened to a specific page where many scribbles and notes were made, the Black Code… His code. The Code of the Black Paladin and also...the Black lion’s. He had in his grasp the few hints to help his research but he was still so far away from getting the answers. His fists met the cold table. The light flickered above his head. 

He knew… the Paladin’s code was a secret chart. He wanted this knowledge so bad he would keep going across the universe to find its secrets even if he had to make his hands dirty. 

He remembered from his old self, a planet where he visited along with the paladins of old. A place where they were the secret keepers of the universe itself. 

“This place...is my last chance to breach the reality….” He said as his eyes glinted away into the darkness of the spaceship.

\----

It’s been a few days since the Voltron team had left Olkarion. Pidge was able to connect more with the Green Lion and it made her more suitable to the team. Her ideas flooded the brains of Leila and Hunk. For once, Leila felt at ease to be a part of a team where her knowledge would be tested and helpful. 

“If you put this on the Green Lion, the invisibility device would be so helpful on missions to gather more information about Zarkon and his plans.” Leila said to Pidge, clapping her hands together super happy. 

They were currently sitting in the Green Lion hangar where Pidge had set up her computer and everything else she was studying about the universe. A few Olkarian devices, Demelvian stones and four Altean devices. 

“By the way Pidge, you haven’t told Leila why you asked her here.” Hunk pointed out while flipping some Altean food into his mouth. 

“Oh yeah.” Pidge pushed herself from the table to the Green Lion’s claw and back to Leila to stop in front of her with mischievous eyes. “I remember you girls wanted more advanced stuff for your equipment, right?” Leila nodded. “As a maker and thinker, me and Hunk thought we could come up with a plan so you can gradually set up stuff for your own team.” 

Leila tilted her head in confusion. “Your own device to hack and create equipment.” Pidge said with enthusiasm. “Will you please give your brain to science!?” She pleaded. 

The blonde sweatdropped. She wouldn’t deny a request that much if it was for the sake of learning from her friends. She smiled innocently as she approached Pidge next to her computer. 

Allura slowly pointed at the new coordinates of their destination. She adjusted the flight pressure and speed. Her ears twitched as the air changed with a cosmic silence that was in the room. She allowed herself to close her eyes and listen to the sounds around her. 

The star deck was illuminated with the small lights, a soft tone of voice murmuring a prayer as a peaceful song. The source of the light was the Demelvian girl meditating through the idea of Roe’s teaching. She had said it was the best way to channel the energy. 

“I told you it would work.” Roe said with a whispering voice. 

“Who said that? I didn’t hear you tell her to do that.” Clara said. The two girls were peeking through the door. They were quite curious about their friend’s nature. 

“You think she can make a baby dog appear out of a hat?” Roe asked with a sparkling gaze at the brunette. 

Clara looked down at her with a funny expression. “As if…” She commented. Her eyes gazed up to see the Cuban right above her head. She flipped from the inside. 

“What...is she doing?” Lance asked, in a trance from the song and prayers flowing out of the room. An illusion of water sparkles appeared through the field of the quintessence of the room where she was standing. 

The loud whispers made the girl lose her concentration. The song abruptly ended. Roe and Clara noticed her move and leave their eyesight. 

“Where is she?” Roe asked. “I missed the sparkles  _ again _ !” 

“I don’t know. Maybe she is taking a break.” Clara shrugged. 

“What? She is gone? Let me see.” Lance peeked through the small crack. His eye looked in every direction until the doors suddenly opened, making the Cuban fall headfirst into the ground, at the feet of the girl he was looking for. 

Nakia wasn’t really pleased. Her foot tapped on the floor and her finger beat her skin with a small tempo. She was not happy. 

“Oh hey, Nakia!” Lance said as he quickly got up. “I came ...for….--” 

“What were you saying, Lance?” Nakia said as she poked his chest with a little dominance which could make the Cuban’s knees weak. She eyed the two other girls who tried to escape their way out. “As for you two, he  _ knew  _ about your presence.” 

“That damn elf.” Clara said. 

“I heard that, sweetheart.” Laneila said from the sword. Clara nearly flipped. 

“Shut up you womaniser!” She pointed at the sword. “You are no different from Lance!” 

“He is a sword.” Roe said innocently. 

“He is still a freaking flirt!” She replied back. 

“What’s the hold-up?” Pidge asked as she strolled down the hallway with Hunk and Leila. The blonde had her hands full with cables and a little computer in her hands. 

“I came to pick everyone up!” Lance said with a half casual smile which made the girls groan. He was really a flirt. “Allura needs us right now.” 

“Liar.” The Squad said. 

“Leila! Come on! I’m not a liar and you know it.” Lance pointed his childhood friend in the forehead. 

“Depends.” She smirked back. 

“I thought we were family! that’s low.” He pouted. 

“Paladins! Come on the bridge.” Allura’s voice came from the communication speakers of the Castle. The group looked at Lance. 

“See! I told you she needed us.” Lance shoved his hands into his pockets. 

“For once, Lance did tell the truth.” Hunk said with a small tone. “We can’t blame him now, right, guys?” 

The girls’ shoulders dropped, they couldn’t go against Hunk’s words. He was too pure for this universe. No wonder he was the Yellow Paladin after all.

\-----

“You finally made it. Is everything alright?” Allura questioned the persons sitting on the ground. They were all in delight of pureness. Hunk made their heart melt. 

“Alright, settle down. Let’s get to business.” Shiro said as he drew out the big screens. 

Allura paused the lectures and texts on the screens. 

“Ten thousand years ago, my father had an alliance with an old community. We received an old message.” She pressed the play button. An elderly yet suitable alien male appeared on the footage. 

“ _ To any survivors of Altea, King Alfor, do not send any help. Do not send your legacy. I repeat; this is a trap. Zarkon has been doing us harm for the past decaphebs. We will last alone until everything is over.”  _

The footage left the team on edge. It was old and really needed to be visited. Allura needed to counter their advice and move on. They needed their help. Voltron was needed in this era. 

Coran displayed the planet’s coordinates. The radars showed what they feared. Galra presence was around the planet but not inside of it. Three cruisers were floating around its place. They would need to strike quickly and put an end to their demise. 

“Let’s send the Squad to scout the area. As soon as they’re done, they’ll come back aboard.” Shiro said looking at the girls. “Get suited up.” He ordered. They agreed.

\----

The Castle slowly made its way near the shadow of the moon of the planet. A cruiser passed near their location. Pidge had taken the girls in the Green Lion hidden with the invisibility cloak. As soon as they landed, Allura had warned Pidge to come back with them as they had been found. 

“You guys jump! I have to go back! I will pick you up later!” Pidge urged them to jump out of the jaw of the lion. Rolling against the dirt ground, they landed flat on their stomachs. Pidge made her way back into the sky to help out the other paladins in work to defend the castle of lions. 

“How come they had more people!?” Lance exclaimed from Blue. 

“They had more cruisers hidden. That’s why!” Hunk cried making a somersault with the Yellow Lion. 

“Stay focused. We need to form Voltron.” Shiro ordered. 

“Can’t get closer!” Keith said through the comm. 

“We need to leave! There’s too many of them!” Coran said. “Come back!” 

“What about the girls?! They are still on the planet!?” Pidge said. “We can’t leave them behind-- WHOA! WHAT THE HECK!?” Something flew dangerously close to the Castle of lions and passed the green lion going through the atmosphere. 

“I’m going to get them!” Lance said but the Red lion passed in front of them. 

“Stop thinking like that, we will come back to get them! We need to retreat.” Keith nearly yelled in the helmet. Lance’s blood grew hotter. He cursed under his breath and flew back to the castle ready to pass through a wormhole. 

Seeing the scene unfold in the sky, the Squad stood there doing nothing. The shooting star went into another direction...unknown to them. Roe was looking intently in the sky until she felt a poke on her lower back. 

“H..Hey.. it tickles-- OH. MY..-” She blocked her mouth with her hands. 

“Roe, what’s wrong-- hm...girls..” Leila said.

“What the-- Oh.” Clara cleared her throat. 

“What’s the meaning of this?” A voice asked. 

Nakia was the last to turn around and meet the eyes of many people, seemingly from a tribe of some sort. 

“I thought we told Voltron to stay out of sight. They didn’t get the message…..” 

**Part 1 END-**


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting the chieftain of the tribe of the planet, they are starting to know their reasons for asking help. What if the help has no choice but really need to be used?

“I don’t want to be a bother, but can I ask a question?” Roe asked with an innocent tone. 

“You have two seconds to ask it Roe…” Leila replied back, with a grunt trying to move a little. 

“Alright I-” Roe was cut off by Clara in a matter of seconds before her anger got the best of her.

“What the quiznak is going on!?” Clara yelled at the top of her lungs. She was panting from screaming. She hung her head down, her eyes darting around, trying to comprehend the situation as much as the others did too. 

They were sitting back-to-back with each other, hands tied, in a circle in the middle of the tribe. Their equipment had gotten removed. Their weapons were taken away. They had been taken in for about 3 days already, having been barely fed not knowing if they were enemies or allies.

“Isn’t it funny?” Roe started. “It’s like those old western movies where the Indians capture the strangers and tie them up. Isn’t it familiar?” She turned her head only to meet the heavy aura from the other three females. Giggling nervously, the brunette turned away brushing it off. 

The glare didn’t stop just there. They were still set on Roe’s back. Her laughter turned into a hiccup of nervousness. The combat expert really understood her place and started to kick her legs to get free. 

“Okay! This is not funny anymore! I just want to get this over with!!” She cried nervously while the others tried the same thing as her. Each of the girls let out a sigh of defeat. 

“It’s not necessary to keep trying to escape, ladies. Those ropes are unbreakable. Even that pest of an emperor wouldn’t even know the secret of it.” The same voice that greeted them a few hours back after their forced landing said with a disappointed tone. 

The chief looked really similar to Tridel, the green paladin of old. Two massive horns came out of his skull, twisting on either side of his ears. He had elvish looking ears, a little longer than an Altean’s. Ash green and dark blue scaly skin a little rock-like, less obvious than a Balmeran. Most of the folks, including the chief, wore shoulder pads with toges. 

He approached the Squad. The girls straighten up and catch their breath, looking at him. He raised his staff up in a menacing way until...he started to poke the long haired brunette on her sides. The guards were trying to get around them slowly to keep at the search they had started on their capture. 

The equipment was analyzed by their sorcerer while the guards were curious of Nakia’s sword. 

“ **DON’T** !” Nakia warned. They flinched. Two lances were pointed at her. “The sword is sensitive.” She was imagining things with Laneila going badly… The author will exclude the details.

Clara, Leila and Roe turned their heads toward her. Nakia was sweating nervously once again. Their equipment was on the ground a little away. The guard pointed out a faint light coming from the pile. Raising his hand, the old man stopped his search on the girls and walked towards the warning. He crouched, grunting, picked up something. 

It was the Altean communication device. His thick eyebrows furrowed as his gaze fell upon the Squad again. He was in thought. Did they come from the Altean King himself and aren’t spies for the Galra?

Clara was the most mature yet a bit goof of the four. She took responsibility

to tell everything she knew about the situation. The guards looked a bit weary, looking at their master. 

Looking again at the device and the group, he sighed agreeing. It took a moment for them to notice he hadn’t ordered to let them off. 

“We were sent by Princess Allura, daughter of King Alfor.” Clara started. 

“I thought the Alteans were extinct.” He retorted.

“She had been asleep for 10,000 years. Our team, I mean the current paladins, are in the works to stop Zarkon and his tyranny. The Princess is trying to continue the legacy of her father.” She continued. “We are a part of the tactical team, well, sort of, we are taken care of by Coran.” 

“That old goof is still alive?” He spoke, taking a seat in front of them. “I thought, even in the slightest of chances in this universe, the young princess of Altea would be alive and kickin’.” 

Roe was shuffling a little from the right and left trying to get a more comfortable seating position. She sighed in relief once she fell on her side. Clara brushed it off and looked at the elder. 

“We are here to help. The moment we landed, we didn’t expect so many Galra to be hidden around. It forced the paladins and the Castle of Lions to flee, leaving us behind.” She concluded. 

“Four Earthlings sent to help our situation? You must be kidding me.” He replied with a scoff. 

“I am not from Earth.” Nakia interjected, able to get on her legs but soon forcefully pushed back down. 

“Chief, you must come and see the girl’s sword.” A guardsman approached with the unsheathed sword. 

“Laneila!” Nakia called, Clara blocked her way, shutting her with a gaze. 

“Girl, where did you get it forged?” He asked approaching the group close, leaning over the Demelvian. “If you say you are not from this side of reality, you must know the name of the blacksmith who forged it, don’t you?” 

Nakia bit her bottom lip, looking at the elder male with defiance. He stared back for a few more seconds until he gave up and walked away. 

“Isias.” He stopped his pace, turning slightly back. 

“Untie them.” The guards obeyed. The girls looked at their wrists, sighing in relief. The leader looked at them with a slight frown. “Come.” He ordered. 

Taking their time following behind the head of the tribe, they were looking at the citizens slowly walking away from their path. There were many children, old people and young adults not certain if their presence would be beneficial. Nakia took a moment to walk to the guards. 

“Can I have my sword back?” She asked politely. Her temper was running short. Even with the slightest refusal, she would burst. The guard denied her request. 

The auburn girl was about to make a move but the chieftain stopped her. 

“You will have it back once we are done interrogating the four of you.” He said. 

“Just take a second to breath, you can’t just jump on the guys who are asking for help from the princess right?” Leila patted Nakia’s back, making her voice out with a mixture of groaning and growling at the same time.

Arriving in the chief’s hut, they sat on the rag cloths, on the ground. Some villagers came around to serve the dinner. The girls looked at it. They approached the bowl to their nose and recoiled immediately. Clara pinched her nose. 

“Geez, man. I knew the food goo tastes weird but this smells awful.” She looked at the servants. “No offense.” 

“None taken.” The chief said while drinking it with one swig. “You may ask your questions now.” 

Leila stopped before she was going to taste the odd meal. 

“Wait, weren’t you supposed to interrogate us? Now is it the other way around? I’m lost.” She sighed. 

“The interrogation is never meant to harm those seeking answers. You shall ask only one question each.” He said with a philosophical sense.

“Sounds poetic.” Roe gleed with envy. “I wish I could have the knowledge.” 

“Ask away.” He proceeded. 

Roe raised her hand first with excitement. “Oh,Oh..Oh!!” He gazed at her with only one eye while the other remained closed in focus. She cleared her throat. “Aside of normal dogs on Earth, is there any other species in the universe able to be considered as canine companions? Short version of the question: do space dogs exist?!” 

The elder casted her a knowing look. This teenage girl was really excited about this session, he couldn’t go back on his decision. He didn’t want to answer a useless yet funny question to the latter. “Yes, they do exist.” 

Roe’s eyes lit in sparkles and let out a squeal of pure euphoria. She had let it out while rolling around and came back in place, sitting up and bowing to the master. The next thing she was doing was shaking Nakia back and forth. 

“Do you imagine what kind of dog I could find outside there?! Imagine that if it’s buff, super cute with a big head and big ears.” Roe continued on while Nakia sweatdropped at her ongoing reverie.

“If I may, sir, what were the paladins of old? Where did they come from?” 

“As you may know, King Alfor formed this alliance long ago. Back in the old days, my grandmother, Trigel, the Green Paladin, was once their friend. She had the intellect and genius side of the group. Blaytz was known for the healthy relationship and companionship of the Paladins. Gyrgan was the master chef and the kind hearted of the group. The Black paladin was the head of the team, given by the king himself, but its loss was very unfortunate.” He said as he looked at the blonde. “I am Trigel’s descendant.” 

Clara was absorbed by the knowledge. Coran told them about the code they were using in fighting in the training deck was based on the paladin’s attribute and their best qualities. It would suffice to have the battlefield maintained at their advantage. 

“Why isn’t there any Galra on your planet?” Clara pointed out the fact they were in space but nowhere to be seen on their homeland. 

“We have given enough hints to his imbecile of an Emperor. We won’t be giving up our planet because he wants to gain knowledge of the universe. The barrier around this planet was created purely by the former King’s engineer to let us live in peace. Knowing Zarkon takes his time and pleasure to make others suffer and take the life out of the other planets, we won’t back off because of him. We are not his subjects in the slightest.” 

Nakia looked at the bowl with her reflection flickering. Her eyes slowly closed as she reopened them to be home. 

_ “Princess, may I ask something?” The mage asked as she took out a polish out of the higher stacking place. Laneila was kind enough to grab it for her. Taking it out of his hands, he chuckled.  _

_ “Sure, what is it?” The Fairy princess closed the book on the office in the library, full ear to her adviser.  _

_ “Where was Laneila’s sword from before I put his spirit in it?” She opened the polish out and asked the elf to transform back. The fairy princess looked intrigued and got up putting away a book.  _

_ “From what I know, the blacksmith of your mother’s family purchased the ore somewhere else outside of Demelvia. A very valuable duet of ore.”  _

“Chief…” Nakia motioned. “You know about the blacksmith of my family. Does that mean you are a part of the ore exchange with Isias?” Nakia asked. 

“The huscil and the slierium ores are really demanding for special blacksmiths. Knowing your family had business in these kinds of weapons, I should’ve been more surprised. Answering your question, yes, we are where you can find the ores to create spiritual swords similar to your own.” 

Nakia had her head cleared all of sudden. 

“Where do you come from, girl?” Nakia closed her eyes before answering. She had the right to either answer or remain silent. 

“Demelvia.” The chief’s eyes widen a little but remained focused. Roe’s slurp from the soup caught the group’s attention, breaking the tension. 

“Sorry..hehe.” She turned away to eat this not-so-bad soup. 

“It is time for the wisest to get some answers as well.” He moved a little to adjust his sitting. “I believe sending the new Paladins wasn’t done well. We’ve withstood the Galra for thousands of years and the princess of Altea wants to help us now? Why?” 

“Seeking help in the silence of time remains important.” Leila said. “We believe a new generation can make the world see the new way. We are walking towards the future.” She got up putting her hand on her chest. 

The Elder observed the blonde speaking. “You speak a lot like Alfor. You believe making alliances is the best you can do to make sure peace will come?” 

“I still stand with my decision.” Leila firmly said. A chuckle caught the Squad off guard. 

“You act like the paladins of old.” He commented. “The decisive head of Alfor and his open heart.” He pointed at Leila. He turned around. 

“The feasting spirit and friendly heart of Gyrgan.” He pointed at Roe.

“The intellectual and tactical side of my grandmother, Trigel.” He looked at Clara.

He took a breath in and took his pipe to smoke a little. “Lastly, the multitasking personality and hard working progress from Blaytz for adapting to any situation.” 

Nakia, Clara, Roe and Leila looked at each other. Their thoughts once formed the same idea as they did the mentality exercise with the paladins in their first days. They were linked through their friendship and connection through thrust.

“Something is still off though, why send the tactical unit and not the new Pala-” He stopped as he heard the villagers in a panicked state.They were looking at the sky as they pointed to something coming through the barrier.

The barrier broke as the flying object came through. 

\--------

Looking at the video feed on his giant screen, Zarkon laughed sinisterly. His hands closed into fists. The barrier had started to close again as some Galra cruisers tried to follow the entering ship, ultimately crashing into it. 

“I praise the work of their magic… but even if they are safe from the outside, death will soon come to them from the inside.” 

His laughter echoed in the throne room. The witch standing to his side looked at the video, seeking knowledge of the witchcraft the planet had accomplished. Where did it come from?

\--------

The group looked at their devices making static noises. Leila picked up the nearest Altean device to put the volume up. Alfor’s AI voice sounded so far away with the static. 

“Ro--bea..--- co-m-...” There was too much static for him to be heard correctly. “Must---hel--” 

“Alfor?” The chief asked. 

“That’s the king, but not the king… It's his subconscious thingy in our devices and the castle… Memories and stuff?” Roe summarized. 

“What do we do?!” Leila asked as she looked at the device in her hands. 

“Keep…--goin--” Static. “You have---” Static. “to team---wo--kk” 

“Alright. That’s enough chit chat. We have to do something. Anything.” Clara said taking the device off Leila’s hands. 

“Lemme!” Roe tried as she tripped on her foot, not able to catch it. 

“Teamwork he said?” The chief mentioned. “Maybe there is a way to turn around this unwanted visitor.” 

The heavy static cleared for a split second. “Remember your training with the paladins. You are united outside of the castle and also to the past lives. You must------be---lie------” It died down only to be white noise.

“Chief Mondain!” The guards called the elder. Roe tried to hold back her laugh. Nakia gave her a punch in the shoulder, making her whine and flinch. She apologized. 

“What landed?” He asked the males. They made their way from their survey post where Clara was granted Pidge’s long view. 

“Looks like we have Zarkon’s handicraft here.” Clara concluded. 

“What’s that?” Roe pointed, seeing the big light coming from the sky, the coffin-like spaceship beginning to open. “Whoa….” 

“Yup… As Hunk would call it, it’s a ROBEAST!” Leila panicked.

“It doesn’t seem like the first one we met on Balmera or on Arus either… It’s even bigger than I thought it would be!” Nakia said with her hands on her sides trying to keep her calm.

“Evacuate the tribe immediately to the next continent.” Mondain looked at the guards, who hurried back. His gaze fell upon the Squad. Approaching the village to get the equipment, Nakia took back her sword with a sigh of relief. Her and Roe put their chest plates back. Mondain asked them to follow them. 

“We are going to the highest pit where we will make a plan to confront the incoming enemy. There must be something you can do based on what you were sent for. Alfor must have his own clue about it....”

“He may be an AI for now to seek out our help but we are doing it because we know the real back up will be here.” They had to believe. If the AI was able to communicate with them that meant that the Castleship was close, right?

Standing at the top pit the leader walked them to, they stood there clueless. Screams and cries of agony startled them out of their skin suit. A laser beam passed right next to them, as they shielded themselves from the radiating heat. 

“Quiznak! What’s its problem!?” Clara yelled out. 

Nakia felt weird as she felt something at the same time as Roe. They both looked at each other. Clara and Leila stopped as well, taking out their Altean devices. 

Suddenly standing in the middle of a spacious black field with many glittering stars, they noticed they weren’t on the planet anymore. They stood right under five specific colored stars; the paladins code etiquette. Beneath them, reflected the same stars but under them, was the paladins of old. They crouched to touch the mirroring individual who mimicked their gesture. 

They reappeared in the reality they were. The skies were filled with smoke and red blaze coming from the destroyed village. A pang got the Squad’s heart. 

“What just… happened?” Clara asked as she looked at her hands. Their bodies were emitting quintessence energy. Mondain was surprised to see such an amount. With an idea in mind, he spoke: “Get ready to move, I may ask for your help with something to repel the intruder.” 

For now, they wouldn’t be able to fight. So- did he think yet.

Gripping the Altean devices within their hands, the Squad looked at each other and agreed to move. Walking up the stairs of luminescent color, they arrived at an Altar. He motioned the altar as the main system of the barrier up there into the sky. 

“We are linked to the sky. Isias maintained the barrier like this.” 

Nakia knew what kind of altar it was. They walked towards it, seeing the Robeast away in the west coming slowly but still fast enough to get their hopes up. 

“Please take place, it would be the best you can do. The altar is also the communication board to the outside world.” 

Not getting any clearing yet, the white noise was soon dissipated. A clear voice of Allura was heard. “The message to the Coran’s squad, please, hear me out. If you see the ship coming through the barrier, you must find a way to keep it occupied until Voltron comes in for backup.” 

“Guys, we are on our way!” Shiro encouraged. 

“Work it out, girls! We are going to save your butts soon!” Lance commented with his usual chill tone. 

“Sorry for leaving you behind! But we are coming soon!” Pidge said. 

“We are not leaving you guys anymore!” Hunk said with pride. 

“We are meant to be a whole!” Keith said with a teasing tone, Lance getting worked up by his comment. 

“You guys…” The girls wiped their eyes from the tears. 

“Let’s get to work!” Nakia said. The paladins heard their voices with their cheers. The robeast was getting ready to charge his laser once more. 

_ Trigel watched the valley with the paladins of old. She had her book open at a specific page. She was sitting along with Isias while he was looking at the two types of ores in his hands. She put her hand on his, making sure he caught her attention.  _

_ “Don’t forget the most important thing, Isias. The key of forging the right specific spiritual sword is only a good choice of ore and also another fact.” Trigel said.  _

_ “Which is?”! _

_ “Team…” _

**“SPIRITUALITY”**

It was the key of their team work. Team spirituality.

The paladins of old experienced it for the first time when they fought the animosity of the comet crater from which Voltron was born. Forming the team at the same place the paladins used to stand, Mondain remembered their moment. 

Nakia asked each girl for their hands. Squeezing it into each other’s grasp, they closed their eyes to let the energy flow through them once again. Standing once more on the black sky field, the astral place, surrounded by the five lions of Voltron. 

\--------

A double pulsation caught Zarkon off guard. He started to sweat badly as he felt an unwanted energy in his field of vision. His grasp to the Black lion was disrupted by his good willing side. Floating up in the distance, he saw the squad standing with the astral version of the lions. He couldn’t take it. He had to put a stop to all this. 

His hand tried to grasp only to be electrified from afar. Back to reality, Zarkon gasped loudly looking forward with his hand still trying to grasp something out of reach. Haggar approached him as he smashed his fists on the throne’s armrests. One specific order was barked out:  **“Put an end to the Squad of Voltron!”**


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls are facing the Robeast Zarkon sent. What if Voltron comes in time...or not?

**“Put an end to the Squad of Voltron!”**

Zarkon yelled at the top of his lungs, slamming his fists on the throne’s armrests. He didn’t want to cut the link just yet. He was able to connect with the Black Lion for so long, yet enough, he wouldn’t let go of the energy either. 

The female humans were grasping each other’s hands tightly to keep their focus. Their eyes met the astral lions surrounding their position. Under them, once again, the paladins of old were doing the same. Each lion’s eyes lit up with their iconic yellow hue, surprising the girls. 

They thought only the paladins of the new generation would face them, but it turned out they also had their own destiny written to be a part of their lives as well. Their eyes flicked around when they suddenly heard something in their heads. 

“Are you hearing this, guys? It’s like..” Roe trailed off as she placed her hand near her ear.

“Yeah.” Clara concluded. 

“They are on our side.” Leila said happily.

Nakia closed her eyes and focused focused, a smile graced her lips as she gripped their hands. “Let’s align the stars to beat this guy up and help the others.” 

“YEAH!” The three cheered in unison. 

\---

Watching the alien symbols starting to light up, Mondaine’s eyes widen slightly. It was not only intriguing the chieftain but also the oncoming monster walking slowly. Mondaine approached the group, watching their quintessence gathering in the air slowly building a pillar of light. It was part of Zarkon’s plan, gathering the most energy possible to make their planet suffer and sacrifice the only connection they had left with the newly formed paladins within the Altean princess’s hands. 

“Humans! Be aware of what you are about to unleash. This is what Zarkon wants. Make sure you have the right timing to get rid of this beast in the most careful way possible.” 

\---

Hearing the voice of the tribe leader, they knew they had to make it up fast. Within a moment, their heads began to ring hard. Like a hammer slamming on a shield, they felt the energy rupture instantly. Their bodies were fine, except only one. Checking each other, they were ejected from the field of energy. 

Their eyes opened in shock. A few droplets of blood fell on the ground. Looking up from her position, Nakia smiled awkwardly to her friends. Her vision was still doubling them in front of her. 

“Are you guys okay?” She asked. 

“This isn’t the time to take a hit for us, you idiot!” Clara yelled at her, nervous and annoyed. “Can’t you just let us-” 

“We do it together okay…” Nakia stopped her. “Remember, we are not made like Shiro, Hunk, Keith, Pidge and Lance to fight a robeast… yet. We have to pay time and taking care of the monster in the safest way is to gather the energy we need to fight back with our own strength.” 

“But-” Leila was about to say Roe blocked her. 

“I know you are using your power to help us out. Remember you are not alone with this. If we have to pass through this event right now, we do it together until the reinforcement arrives…”

Taking each other’s hands again, they closed their eyes as the barrier built up again. The robeast slammed again on the barrier. They grunted all together, but they didn’t budge. 

“No matter what it takes…” They thought in unison, lifting their heads towards the night sky where the spiritual lions did the same and let out a roar of all their might. Taking their turn to fly off into the air. Opening their eyes shining with quintessence, they observed the lions taking the form of the icon of the paladins; Astral Legacy of Voltron.

Taking the spiritual blaze sword out, Astral Voltron took a step forward to push back the robeast with ease. It didn’t give any opportunity to the robeast to retaliate against it. 

Squeezing each other’s hands, their energy transferred to their protector to fight more brutally against their enemy. The robeast tried to parry, only to fail by passing through the spirit. Making it another way around, it took this opportunity to smash the barrier that was keeping the girls secure once more . 

Mondaine was preoccupied with their tactic, but observed fully. His thoughts still circling around about their power source. How were they able to do so? “How...? Grandmother Trigel…” He whispered. 

\---

From the Castle of Lions, Allura was witnessing all of it on screen. The particle barrier was heavily hit with the barrage of the shot from the Galran ships around them, they needed to get through. Their only solution was to wait for the perfect opening.

“Princess, look!” Coran pointed out. The camera zoomed in, seeing the barrier cracking from the Demelvian mage’s effort to stay still. Typing on his holographic keyboard, Coran pressed a button, showing a new screen. 

“I may have found us a way in, everyone. Alfor, if you please!” Coran said as the AI’s face appeared on the reading of the castle and all the screens. 

Allura warned the lions to get back inside the castle, they were getting through the barrier in thirty ticks. Shiro acknowledged their decision and pulled back to the hangar along with the other paladins. 

“We are inside the castle, Princess! You may proceed.” He said from the screen in front of her. 

“Father!” Allura said along. Alfor’s AI pushed the castle forward going through the barrage of the firing of the Galra fleet. Many of them at their tail, they dangerously approached the planet’s edges. A warning made them taken apart as they saw the final smash against the barrier. 

The barrier shattered like a mirror, breaking the girls’ connection. the Astral Voltron disappeared and their bodies scattered across the land. This blow was enough to wound them. 

“NO WAY!” Pidge called. “The shot was too heavy for them to bare…!” 

\----

Zarkon’s camera zoomed in on the bodies of laying on the ground, barely moving. Each body scanned for any life left. To his demise, they were still alive, but heavily drained of energy. His chuckle echoed in the throne room. 

“This is real entertainment, unlike past decaphoebs.” His eyes darken as his radar picked up the presence of the Castle of Lions approaching the barrier. “You will be destroyed either way, Princess Allura. You do not stand a chance against their own creation--” 

As he saw the castleship go through, his voice rose suddenly: “HOW!?” 

Catching this off guard, Haggar looked from her emperor to the screen. It was impossible unless they had some connection with the program. 

\---

The robeast observed the laying bodies on the ground. The crown lazer started to blaze slowly. Dazed by the noise-like explosion, the Squad noticed the Astral Voltron was nowhere to be seen. Their vision hadn’t cleared up, but they knew something bad was coming. 

“What’s going on now?” Leila said with her voice trembling. 

“Guys… I can’t see a thing…! All I see is your blurry figures..” Roe whined. 

“My ears feel like they literally exploded. Nakia? HEY!” 

Having taken the worst of the damage, she was laying unmoving. Clara moved herself quickly next to her, but her body ached badly. She nudged the mage, putting her ear near her mouth. 

“She is alive but her energy is dangerously low..--” 

“Not to break this occasion but the beam is coming RIGHT AT US!!!!!” Roe exclaimed as the laser passed through the blazed land, the water forcing it into fog. They waited for the embrace of the shot. 

It never came. A rumble, a water splash and five distinct lights. A shield before them; the real Voltron. It deflected the beam to the next mountain causing an explosion. 

“Come on Keith! Learn to aim!” Lance yelled in the com. 

“Shut your quiznak will you-?! I did it to help the Squad.” 

“HEY! Stop arguing! We still have to fight back!” 

“Nakia, Clara, Leila, Monroe. Do you copy?” Allura asked from the communication system. A few grunts in response made her sigh in relief. “I apologize for our sudden getaway. I promise to get back to you as soon as possible.” 

“Princess…” Clara smiled with a hint of sadness. “We are so glad you didn’t forget about us.” 

She helped the others up. Nakia was standing on her knees, they went on with it. 

“Please, let us use your strength once more to finish this fight. Voltron needs you, we need you all.” Allura demanded. 

Closing their eyes, gathering the right amount of energy, the Astral Voltron came in front of the robeast, catching it off guard. It looked behind them. Charging forward, Shiro let a charging yell. The girls did the same on their side while the two swords penetrated the robeast. 

The Astral Voltron disappeared as the wind picked up and the explosion of the final moments of the robeast arrived. The girls’ eyes met darkness soon after.

\---

The hissing of the healing pod altered the auburn brunette. Her arm stretched out to Laneila using his healing on her forehead. “Morning.” She greeted everyone. 

“M-- *yawn* morning…” Roe stretched letting her bones pop with a delighted humming. 

“I feel like a wreck. Let’s not try this spiritual stuff anymore… It messed with my brain a lot…” Clara complained as she sat on the ground. 

“Can I have ten more minutes?… I need my beauty sleep…” Leila sat groggily on the ground. 

“You sound like Lance.” Nakia commented. 

“She does.” Laneila added with hum. Leila shot him a glare. “You wouldn’t complain with the guards playing my sword---” 

“Nu-huh! Enough, shush!” Nakia blocked Laneila’s mouth. She stared at the girls. “Just don’t.” 

Hearing the doors opening behind them, they sat straighter to see the paladins coming in their casual wear. Hunk had some food in plates and quickly approached them. 

“We thought a good old Earth/Demelvian meal would put you girls back in order.” 

The girls looked at Allura with a concerned look. 

“Do not worry ladies, Mondaine’s planet was alright after our intervention.” Coran said playing with his mustache. “There is something you have shown us before we arrived. We were impressed with the union you pulled out. Your link just alone was the same as they form Voltron. Your very own version of it.” 

Checking each other slowly, they nodded and smiled. They giggled. It caught everyone in the same spirit and started to laugh in unison. 

\---

Looking at the footage on repeat, Zarkon couldn’t believe mere humans destroyed his creation. They had tried to prevent their efforts for so long. Voltron won again. Getting up from his chair, he looked at Haggar. 

“Get ready for the next phase. Gather more quintessence from our next target so we can capture Voltron once and for all.” 

\---

“Spirituality is the key..huh?” An unknown voice spoke as they approached the chieftain of the planet. 

Mondaine stood in front of the altar, where he turned towards the guest. 

“I should’ve known about their bond sooner.” He said. “Where will you be going now?” 

“I have matters to attend to back with the Blade of Marmora… I will be also getting ready for the next step. We won’t know what Zarkon will be able to pull off in the future.” 

“I hope to see you soon.” Mondaine said as the sun set, looking at the Castle of Lions leaving the planet. “Isias.” 


End file.
